herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kickbutt (The Thundermans)
Evelyn, a.k.a. President Kickbutt, is a recurring character on The Thundermans. She is the president of the Hero League. She alerts the Thundermans of any supervillians in the area and also presents superheroes their cape among running other duties of the Hero League. History Season 2 Haunted Thundermans When the Green Ghoul escapes from the Ghost Prison, Super President Kickbutt calls Hank Thunderman to come out of retirement and help putting the ghost back to prison. She says that Hank is the only one who had been able to take down Green Ghoul. Meet the Evilmans When Phoebe started dating Link, Hank calls President Kickbutt to ask the Hero League to take down Evilman but Kickbutt tells Hank that Mr. Evilman is not a threat because he's retired from being a villain. She tells Hank that he's just paranoid about his daughter dating. Cape Fear In Cape Fear, President Kickbutt comes over to the Thundermans house to award Max with the last superhero cape of the year after he rose above Phoebe in the ranking for saving someone's life. Hank is very excited to have Kickbutt at the Thundermans house for the first time. She also brings in her daughter, Simone Kickbutt along with her, hoping that Max would inspire her to be a better person. She has an awkward exchange with Dr. Colosso meaning that they had crossed paths before. Max turns against Kickbutt and forces her to hand over all the Hero League weapons to him. Kickbutt is saved by her daughter Simone. She gives the last cape to Simone. Season 3 Phoebe vs. Max After Phoebe saving Max in A Hero Is Born, President Kickbutt awards her the superhero cape and calls in Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel. Kickbutt assigns Phoebe her superhero training role as the protector of Hiddenville which will help her learn how to manage being a superhero and living a normal life. She makes fun of Max for being saved by Phoebe. She also talks to Cherry for the first time. Evil Never Sleeps President Kickbutt assigns Phoebe to spy on Mr. Evilman to prove that he's still evil. After Phoebe discovers a missile in Evilman's store, she struggles to choose between telling Kickbutt. Eventually, Phoebe makes the right choice and reports Evilman to Kickbutt, who comes over to reveal that she was just testing Phoebe as part of Superhero training. Give Me A Break Up When Phoebe starts training Link to be a superhero, President Kickbutt likes the idea and asks Link to join the Hero League. She assigns Link to be a superhero in Hong Kong. Link and Phoebe end their relationship because of the long distance. No Country for Old Mentors President Kickbutt calls Phoebe in No Country for Old Mentors to guide her through the next superhero step: getting a superhero mentor. When Phoebe feels guilty and chooses Hank instead of Tech Rider, Max puts on girly clothes and calls Kickbutt, pretending to be Phoebe. But Kickbutt is not fooled. She calls Max "girlfriend" during the call. Chutes and Splatters When Phoebe gets grounded for missing curfew, she tries to get out of it by asking Kickbutt for a superhero mission. Since Kickbutt doesn't have a mission, she asks Phoebe to take out her daughter Simone - Simone had been playing loud music, annoying her mother. I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka Kicbutt calls Phoebe and warns her to stay away from Cherry because she could expose their secret by posting selfies for Best of Besties contest with Phoebe. Phoebe refuses to break up with Cherry, so Cherry gets taken in by the Hero League for "complete memory wipe." Phoebe confronts President Kickbutt for trying to erase Cherry's memory. Kickbutt reveals that Evan is an undercover agent of the Hero League who was monitoring Phoebe to ensure the Thundermans secret is not exposed because the Thundermans are very important to the Hero League. She also tells Phoebe that they only took Cherry to wipe her phone's memory, not her memories. During the conversation, a member of the Hero League is seen being kicked out for parking on President Kickbutt's spot. Can't Spy Me Love After Phoebe uses Hero League's "Find A Fiend" app to track a cute boy, President Kickbutt calls Phoebe to tell her that the Hero League is now involved and has sent their Strike Team to help track down the criminal. When they locate the criminal to be at Splatburger, President Kickbutt goes undercover as a gardener. She confesses to Phoebe that she met her husband by using the app to track him. So, she forgives Phoebe. Back To School Super President Kickbutt asks Phoebe to go back to Secret Academy of Superpower Studies to take her superpower assessment test, which she missed. Otherwise, Phoebe will be unqualified to become a full superhero. Max reveals to Kickbutt that he's the one who hacked the school computers to make Phoebe miss the test. President Kickbutt uses this to force Max to retake the test, or else he will be sent to the prison. Thundermans: Banished President Kickbutt banishes the Thundermans from Hiddenville because their secret has been revealed. She threatens to take their powers permanently if they return to Hiddenville. After seeing that they have returned, she got a crowd and news reporters and pretends to take their powers with a power-sapping orb like the one in Thundermans: Secret Revealed and reveals to them when no one is watching that they still do have their powers.aniele Gaither. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Superheroes